


坐在無花果樹下

by wi1dmoon



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: 其實是NK大人畫了一個超辣的保姆（附帶園丁），以及保姆痛罵花花的小單幅，實在太美又太可愛惹～忍不住就寫了。原圖超辣超可愛，請務必往這邊走一下→https://www.plurk.com/LotusMartus
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

亞斯他錄女士緩步行過走廊，眼角因為過於燦亮的陽光隱隱抽痛。如果可以選擇，她希望每天都是陰天，如果非得有太陽，最好也讓陽光繞過她走。

不過那當然是她的個人意見，相對的，自然也是有對陽光喜聞樂見的人存在，比如那位正站在幅員廣大的庭院一角，面對一小片花叢不知在做些什麼的園丁方濟先生，陽光溫吞覆在他身上彷彿烘托出一小層光圈，讓他被花葉圍繞的模樣看來份外悠閒，十足惹人憤怒。

其實是不想搭理他的，但。  
她微微偏著頭，細碎的說話流進耳裡， _不是你們的錯_ ，那聲音柔軟而具撫慰性質， _別擔心，不會有事的。_

不是你們的錯？  
亞斯他錄墨鏡下的眼微微瞇了起來，沃拉克不寧的睡姿、抓緊她裙角的那隻蒼白小手和潮紅的臉頰在腦海浮現。她撐開傘擋開豔陽快步走進庭院，漿得筆挺的裙擺只在行進間微微波動了那麼一點細微的弧度，「園丁先生，」她靜靜開口，聲音同時既高調又壓得極低，「親愛的。」

裹在老式斗蓬式風衣下裡的身形顯得比一般時候（不管是……哪時候）更加圓潤，那人轉過身，如體型一般幾乎看不出一絲尖銳線條的臉上，宛如哈利兔寶寶般的門牙憨厚又可笑，她抿緊的嘴角在直直看進那人灰藍的眼底時還是忍不住鬆了開來，「還是你真想要我叫你方濟先生？」

「這名字沒什麼不好啊，亞斯他錄女士。」

他的聲音像是困在微微鼓起的雙頰後，聽起來有點悶，她又想笑了。「你知道小主人昨晚發起高燒嗎？」

方濟下意識地畏縮了下，相當微弱但立刻被亞斯他錄敏銳察覺，「看來你知道啊。」

她聲音裡的溫度硬生生往下直墜，方濟小心翼翼地清了下喉嚨，若無其地往前站了站，「那真的是意外。」

「喔。」不置可否地點頭，向來嚴肅自持的保姆伸手直接推開幾乎全身上下都寫滿無辜的園丁，收起傘一步踏前站到花叢正前方，鮮黃色的花朵們彷彿在那片突然漫開的陰森黑暗下畏懼地縮成一片死氣沉沉，「以為自己會開花很了不起？長了一張可愛的臉就想裝成忍冬了嗎？你們難不成自以為也有甜甜的花蜜嗎？你，我說你，把葉斑藏在背面就以為別人看不見？」

被點名的那一株簌簌顫抖，在保姆冰冷的聲音中急速萎縮塌落，僅僅幾秒時間就乾巴巴地垂下頭來。

「還有你，你有幾朵花是完好無缺的？蜜蜂和螞蟻都不敢咬你們吧，那還真有臉讓花瓣缺角啊。」

另一株縮了起來，乾枯的速度堪比流星逃過天際；「你，你的花粉散在外頭是怎麼回事？不要臉。你不害羞我都替你覺得可恥。」

又是一株。  
整片原本繁盛的花叢一株接著一株乾枯頹傾，不到幾分鐘的時間已經成了一片焦褐枯草。「亞、亞斯他、」

墨鏡下澄黃的豎瞳冷冷瞥向手足無措的園丁，「你想說什麼，嗯？」

「呃……」其實真的不是他們的錯啊。園丁無奈地搔搔臉頰，「前兩天，沃拉克興高采烈地說保姆給他讀了一本小妖精吸花蜜的書，還問我花蜜是不是很好吃，嚴格來說，是妳開的頭。」

「我是在提醒他世間萬物他想拿什麼就可以拿什麼。」她惡狠狠地強調，完全忽視了責任檢討這一部份，「你竟然沒阻止他亂吃東西。」

「前天我帶他採了金銀花……」

「嗯哼。」

「我也不是隨時都能盯緊花園的每個角落的嘛。」園丁委委曲曲地癟起嘴，那模樣彷彿瞬間打落所有外表的偽裝，露出其下那個總是在伊甸園裡悠閒漫步，摘採果實充當點心還不忘遞給人類的東門天使。夏娃會去摘下那顆蘋果和你總在示範「新鮮水果很好吃唷」多多少少也是脫不了關係的啊笨蛋阿茲拉斐爾。

「是啊，我六千年前就清楚知道這件事了。」她冷冷地說，卻沒真的意識到自己的語氣隨著此等暴露柔軟下來。她看著園丁蹲在那一片枯死的花叢前，彷彿想要伸出手卻又小心翼翼瞥向自己的可憐模樣，「你想幹嘛。」

那幾乎不是個問句，包裹在園丁外表之下的天使柔和微笑，「遷怒到他們身上很沒格調。」

那圓滾滾的討好眼神莫名其妙總是有效，惡魔的豎瞳冷酷無比地瞪了回去，故意對那片在天使掌底怯生生重返新綠的花叢視而不見。

「妳看妳，害他們好害怕。」重生的花叢明顯比之前矮小了整整一截，細小的葉子蜷成恐懼的一球球，就連花苞都提心吊膽地將開不開，方濟半是抱怨半是責備地看著亞斯他錄，「都不敢長大了。」

亞斯他錄卡住了幾秒，「我的錯？是我的錯？真是抱歉啊我不過就是個小小的超自然生命體，一不小心讓大家害怕了真的是打從心底過意不去。」那突然謙卑到生硬的語氣幾乎全聽不出她之前刻意維持的溫和冷淡，她往前一步擠開園丁，將那個將笑未笑的表情視為對她個人的挑釁，手中雨傘重重往下紮進柔軟泥地，她嚴厲看向那片花叢，一株連著一株而植裁在陽光下冷得抖成一片。

「還在鬼混什麼？你們、給我、好好長！」她厲聲說，而整片花株應聲往上猛然竄高，爭搶的態勢彷彿慢了哪怕一吋都會慘遭不測。

_噢，克羅里。_

一隻柔潤的手搭上她手臂，拘謹地停留在手腕到衣袖之間暴露的那一小截皮膚上，指尖的暖意慢吞吞滲開，她轉頭瞪著他而天使露齒而笑。 _別對他們生氣_ ，那雙灰藍的眼彷彿對她低語， _我們的孩子完好無缺啊，我的朋友。_

「保姆？」

一顆小小頭顱從她身後鑽了出來，圓滾滾的臉頰上只看得出被太陽曬得微紅的痕跡，「妳和方濟先生在玩什麼？」

「小主人沃拉克，」方濟笑呵呵地蹲下直視著他，「亞斯多錄女士問我這是什麼花。」

「什麼花啊？」孩童跟著看去，「啊，難吃的花花！」他扮了個鬼臉吐出一小截舌頭，「苦得要死。」

「我們不隨便說『要死』，」園丁笑著糾正，感覺有人用可能是雨傘或高跟鞋尖那類東西在他背後猛戳了下，他忍耐著笑容不要就此破裂，「『死』不是個好詞。」

「保姆說我不用管別人死活，」沃拉克甜軟地說。

「別『花』的也不用。」她接口，完美打斷園丁那句卡在嘴邊的「你別聽她的」。「來吧，親愛的，這裡的太陽太煩人了，我們回屋裡去。」她牽起他的手，確認體溫已經完全恢復正常，「你的頭還痛嗎？」

「早上就好啦，」他抓著保姆的手搖搖晃晃，「跟妳說，我夢到有人摸我的頭說我不會有事，睡醒就會好了。那是妳嗎？」

「當然不是，親愛的，可能是不知哪來的傻子吧。」

「妳說天使都是傻瓜呆，所以我夢到了天使嗎？」

「天使是愛與友善的化身，小主人。」

「住口。」她語帶警告。

「那，有人吻我的額頭唱歌給我聽，說我醒來就會活跳跳像青蛙一樣，那是妳嗎？我也是青蛙嗎？」

兩人身後傳來一個介於嗆咳或噗哧之間的古怪聲音，亞斯他錄飛快轉頭瞪了一眼，以一個堅定的咕噥表達不滿，然後牽著沃拉克頭也不回地離開。

「對了，保姆，那些花長得好快喔，好厲害！」遠遠傳來孩童天真的讚美，他的保姆不知回答了他什麼，沃拉克一蹦一跳地跟在保姆身邊，興高采烈指著一棵果樹「那可以讓無花果趕快長出來嗎？」，他的保姆小聲制止，但那棵果樹卻也真的小心翼翼突然冒出了一小群花芽。

這一邊，忍不住笑的園丁在無人可見之處伸出手，憑空取出一把灑水壺快活地給重生的植物們噴起水。  
陽光普照的庭院裡，茉莉花般的香氣混進空氣裡，甜美一如世界之初他曾看顧的那個異花繁茂的花園。


	2. Chapter 2

－我曾經看過我家的花用超詭異的速度狂長，真的是狂長，小時候不覺得恐怖，現在想想真的是超屌怪的！

－什麼是超屌怪？

－超級屌、超級奇怪。

－噢，美式用語。

電腦這一端的少年停了幾秒。他有時不太了解他的新朋友下結論的思路，可能英國平民就是這樣，他完全沒發現自己其實用完全同樣的邏輯評價這件事，他默默又看回螢幕，那是一個以現在來說超級老舊的連絡介面，某個免費網路服務的多人對話功能，但和他對話的只有一個人，他們是在某個冰淇淋店的網站留言板上認識的。那整件事都很奇怪，因為他一開始上去留言單純只是想抗議店家把草莓和巧克力混在一起絕對不能叫做「新的獨立口味」，因為「那就只是把草莓和巧克力混在一起，蠢驢！」。  
回應他留言的人署名A．Y．，經過一連串令人憤怒、暴笑，和亂七八糟牽連諸多無辜人士的留言之後，店家關閉了彷彿受過烽火痛擊一地煙硝的留言板，而他的信箱收到了和他在留言板上又吵又併肩與其他人對戰的A．Y．來信。  
然後他們成了網友。

「IG是什麼？T、To什麼？」

對於社群似乎一無所知也毫無興趣的A．Y．只寫電子郵件，所以少年教了他怎麼使用同一服務商提供的線上訊息，三不五時就交換一下生活上各種亂七八糟狗屁倒灶的小事，他知道A．Y．住在英國牛津的一個鄉下小鎮，具體是什麼地點他就沒什麼興趣追問了，對方似乎對少年的家庭沒什麼興趣，但他大部份的朋友也對朋友的家人抱持反感，所以這方面真是不足為奇。

－我有個朋友也很會種花。  
A．Y．的訊息若有所思地停了幾秒。  
－可能是兩個，我也不太確定。他們對植物都超有辦法。

－有辦法到能讓枯死的花在幾分鐘裡重新開起來？

－你想不到的。

少年思考了一陣子。  
－包含讓你的無花果樹在十二月結果嗎？

A．Y．猶豫了幾秒。  
－也許哦。

－切。你的朋友難不成是漂亮得很奇怪的女人和圓滾滾的園丁嗎？

－你的保姆是女的啊？

－我猜是吧。我那時才五歲，哪記得那麼多。

－我想像了一下，我覺得不管是不是女的，漂亮得奇怪都是很奇怪的說法欸。

－我跟你說，最奇怪的是後來我媽說她從來沒有找過保姆。

－我猜你爸也沒找過園丁吧。

－你怎麼知道。

－相信我，我就是知道。對了，你覺得無花果口味的冰淇淋怎樣？

－我們可以不要回到冰淇淋嗎？

－我考慮要把這寫進我的書裡。

－你還沒放棄嗎？我看了你寄來的東西，爛死了。

－你很沒禮貌欸。

－我的保姆說我應該在適當的時候說出一擊必殺的實話。而且我應該自己決定什麼時候才是適當。

－我確定你的保姆是我朋友。

－真的？

－百分之兩百是真的。

－是喔。

少年停頓了兩秒回想陪伴自己大半個童年的女人，覺得好像也不是特別懷念，可是……  
－她還好嗎？還跟園丁先生在一起嗎？

A．Y．卡機了一分鐘。  
－呃。

－呃？

－你知道他們在一起啊？

－不是嗎？他們吵架的方式跟我爸媽吵架的方式一模一樣啊，就是那種哈哈我就是要傷害你你才不會對我怎樣的德性。

－哇噢。

－哇噢？

－我覺得她教你說實話真的是太正確了。

－所以？

－我想他們還在一起，我猜，也沒分開過吧。

－啊？

－我突然好想吃無花果喔。

－在十一月？

－這還真的是個問題。我們來想想辦法。

－去買冷凍的吧你。

－我會想出辦法的。等我。

而。  
幾天之後，少年窗外的花園裡，初生的無花果樹在那些從美國移植到了英國又跟著女主人回到美國的金鉤吻花叢邊，開開心心地舒展開第一片葉片。  
這件事，此時的少年們對此都還一無所知。


End file.
